A Time That Seemed Endless 2
by khknight
Summary: It's been a couple years now and the gang are juniors. Shibo gets a new video game. Everyone goes over to Kahori's place to play and gets sucked in! It's a whole new mess!
1. Chapter 1 Chaos At The DMV

**Khknight: Hello! Sorry about the HUGE delay and the other story. I've had so much to do in the last few months. Again, FFBX can be found on Macduffygirl's account. Also, Kingdom Hearts II is out!**

**Sora: And damn, Kairi is hot! -starts drooling-**

**Kairi: I'm right here ya know. -punches Sora-**

**Riku: I like my new outfit. -starts looking in a mirror-**

**Khknight: ...okay. Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters except Shibo. Macduffygirl owns Kahori.**

**Macduffygirl: C'MOOOOOOOOOON! LEMME PLAY IT!**

**Khknight: NEVER!**

**Riku: I'll go get the tranquilizer guns and straight jackets.**

**Sora: Here's the sequel to Khknight's hit story!**

**A Time That Seemed Endless 2**

**Chapter 1 Chaos At The DMV**

A few years have passed since their little adventure. Shibo moved to the islands where everyone else lived. Kahori has been living in a great mansion in wealth. Leon, Aeris, Cloud, and Rinoa moved to Traverse Town, another world, by gummi ships, which they smashed up after they settled down there by racing around the world. Their parents worked at the same company and their company moved so they had to move. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu moved to Spira, another world, also by gummi ships which were also smashed up by racing. Their parents were blitzball players are were being switched with other players. Apparently, whatever team you're playing for in blitzball, you have to live on the world they represent and their parents represent the Spira Slashers. So, all that was left of the gang were Shibo, Kahori, Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Namine.

Sora now wore a black version of his old outfit. He had more versions of it in red, blue, yellow, and silver. There was a huge sale at the mall, don't ask. His hair had grown slightly more spikier and he grew taller. Kairi wore a long red dress with a white strap under it with purple boots. Her hair had grown longer and she grew taller. Riku wore a black collar vest with a bigger collar yellow vest over it with long blue baggy pants, a black belt, and gray sneakers. He grew extremely taller and his hair was down to his shoulders almost sheilding his eyes. Namine wore blue pants with a white blouse and white sneakers. Her blonde hair grew down to her waist. Shibo no longer wore his bandana so his red hair grew long and spikey. He wore a brown and white extra large shirt with extremely big, long, and baggy blue pants and black sneakers. He wore a little red hankerchief on his wrist and a small, brown and black bracelet on his other wrist, given to him by his father on Christmas. He grew taller and more agile. Although, he got in many fights at school and won every single one. Well, except for the one against Riku. They were arguing over who would get the last pudding cup. Don't ask, it's just too disturbing. As for Kahori, she's grown taller and her hair is pretty much the same except for a longer length, more tints of blue, and a darker silver. She wears a red chinese that ends just before her knees, a black jacket that ends before her stomach area (really short jacket) with a long sleeves and a slit on the jacket's upper arm, red boots that end right under her dress, a dragon necklace and dragon earrings. Remember, she's rich.

Today, we find them at the DMV getting their driver's licences. Everyone passed the written test and went on to the driving test. First in line is Sora.

"Hello Mr. Sora Kigoru. I'm Ms. Lockhert. Take your seat and get ready for your test." said the instructor. Sora nodded and did what he was told.

"So, what is the first thing to do?" replied Ms. Lockhert.

"Fasten our seatbelts adjust the rearview mirror." Sora answered.

"Correct! That's 10 points for you. Next?" said Ms. Lockhert.

"Um, start the engine, put it in drive, and put my hands on the wheel and start driving?" Sora questioned.

"Uh, all I needed were the start the engine part and put it in drive part. So, that's 30 points for you. Proceed on to the first turn." she replied. So, Sora continued with his test and got full points. He went back into the building to take his picture. Kairi went next and took her seat. She almost got full points, but she missed a stop sign. She still got her licence. Shibo went next and went crazy with his test. He drove a full speed, sliding on turns, and passing stops. Nearly giving his instructor a heart attack, he barely passed. It's amazing since he drove like a crazy monkey piloting an air force fleet driving jets. Okay, on with the others. Next was Kahori. She constantly got confused because her instructor kept on yelling at her about nearly every tiny thing. At the end of the test, she got a B- amazingly. After her was Namine. She was extremely slow and got other drivers mad. She finally began to speed up by the time the test ended. Don't worry, she passed. And last, Riku. Let's go into detail shall we? This is my favorite part.

Riku jumped in the car and turned to his instructor. She was one of the youngest and newest instructors at the DMV.

"Well, hellllooo, Ms. Hot Hot Hotty. May I call you that? I'm Riku Tariga." Riku flirted.

"Aww, you're sweet. Too bad you're 3 years younger than me. And no, you may not call me that. My name is Ms. Trepes. Now, what's the first thing you do?" she asked.

"Start the engine and go for a ride!" Riku yelled.

"NO! You fasten your seatbelt, adjust the mirror, and then start the engine. You're still at 0 points. Remember, you need at least 300 points to pass the test. What's next?" she asked.

"Put it in drive, duh." Riku replied. He grabbed the lever and accidentally set it to reverse. Too bad he mashed the gas before he noticed. He drive backwards into the building. Ms. Trepes stood there twitching.

"Um, I get 5 more chances right?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Yes. Let's get in another car." Ms. Trepes replied with a sigh. They got out of the car and walked to the parking lot. She pulled out another car.

"Now, what's the-" Riku cut her off.

"I know, I know. Fasten seatbelts, adjust mirrors, and then start engine. I'll watch where I set the lever this time." Riku replied as he watched the setting. He pulled into the street and drove on.

"Okay, there's going to be a turn here so you better-" Riku ignored her and raced on. At the turn, he slid sideways and hit the corner, but he continued to drive on. Sadly, there were more turns up ahead.

"Riku! Please! Stop! STOP!" Ms. Trepe yelled. Riku kept on racing, passing street lights, cutting off cars, hitting corners, nearly running over people, and Ms. Trepe yelling at him. When they got back to the DMV, he hit the gate.

"So, I have 4 chances left." Riku said with an innocent smile.

"Ohhh...This kid's gonna kill me. I should have taken the job at the nursing home." Ms. Trepes groaned.

**Six Hours Later**

"So, you've destroyed almost half of the cars that we have and, oh I don't know, ABOUT ONE FORTH OF THIS ISLAND! THAT'S DOES IT MR. TARIGA! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A ZERO! NO, NOT EVEN! A NEGATIVE 100!" Ms. Trepes scolded.

"Oh well, I'll come back next week." Riku replied as he shrugged.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THIS IS IT! I QUIT!" Ms. Trepes yelled as she threw her papers in the air and walked inside the building. Well, whatever was left of it.

Riku shrugged and walked to where Sora and the others were.

"Dude, I can't believe you tore up so much damage. And the worse news is that you have to pay for it! So let's see, all this damage is around $5,000!" Sora replied in the driver's seat of his new 2006 Mazda RX-8.

"WHAT! I was going to use my money to buy a jacuzzi in my room." Riku replied with a pout.

"Don't worry Riku. I'll try to get it covered. Try again next time, when they get everything fixed that is. -cough- That's months. -cough-" Kahori replied in her new 2006 Honda Civic Si. "I'll just save your car until you get your driver's licence."

"That explains why you all have new cars." Riku replied looking at their cars. Kairi had a 2006 BMW M3, Namine had a 2006 Hyundai Sonata, and Shibo had a 2007 Nissan Skyline GT-R, a special ordered from Japan and the only one in the whole world currently.

"Hop in Riku, I'll give you a ride home." Namine called with a glimmer in her eye.

"OKAY!" Riku replied with a big smile. Everyone else drove on to Sora's house to celebrate. Namine and Riku drove to Riku's house quickly and Namine dragged him to his room. Then, she started to constantly slap him.

"HEY! WHAT DID I DO!" Riku screamed.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I SAW YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT INSTRUCTOR! NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET! Remember the cruise?" Namine said with an evil smile.

"No, not again. I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Riku screamed at the top of his lungs with Namine laughing evilly. Sadly, his parents were out for a buisness dinner. No, I won't tell you guys what she's going to do.

**The Next Morning At School**

Everyone was outside waiting for Namine and Riku. Shibo and Sora were wearing blue and white plaid pants a white collared shirt under a blue blazer, blue and white plaid ties, and black dress shoes with short black socks. Kahori and Kairi wore a blue and white plaid skirt, a small collared shirt under a tiny bit bigger blue blazers, and brown dress shoes with long blue socks pulled up. It's a school uniform, deal with it. Finally, Riku and Namine arrived in her car.

"Guys, where were you?" Shibo asked.

"Riku had another injury." Namine replied with an innocent smile. Riku was covered in bruises.

"Hmm. Something about this is familiar. Oh well. C'mon, we're gonna be late for class." Sora replied as he ran off.

**Khknight:MACDUFFYGIRL! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY GAME?**

**Sora: Dude, she ran off with it. -points left-**

**Khknight:COME BACK HERE!**

**Sora: -cricket- Well, I guess you should stay tuned for the next chappy.**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Studying & Campus Chases

**Khknight: Hey! I got one review, but so what!**

**Sora: Hmm...something about this is familiar.**

**Riku: It's deja vu dumbass! He said the exact same thing on the second chapter of ATTSE!**

**Sora & Khknight: Really? -both run off to check-**

**Riku: -groans- I might as well do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. He does own Shibo. He also doesn't own any of the cars mentioned in the last chappy.**

**Sora & Khknight:-walk into the scene- IT IS THE SAME!**

**Riku: Shut up! -takes keyblade strikes them- Hey, deja vu again!**

**A Time That Seemed Endless 2**

**Chapter 2 Of Studying & Campus Chases**

Picking up from where we left our favorite people, they were running into the school building, heading for their homeroom before the bell rang. Well, Riku was limping. Everyone eventually got sick of him slowing them down, so they decided to drag him. They made it to their room right before the bell.

"Thank you for joining us Yamikari, Inouye, Kigori, Protari, Moroni, and Mr. Tariga. Please take your seats." their homeroom teacher, Mr. Valentine greeted as they did as they were told. Mr. Valentine turned on the TV and everyone watched the principal on his short little 'show'.

"Good morning students, as you all know, this week is the DNT's." Mr. Highwind presented. Everyone groaned at those words. Mr. Valentine slammed a ruler on his desk and told everyone to shut their mouths. Well, more like screeched it since he hit the ruler so hard, it broke in half. "I know everyone hates these tests, heck, I heard the whole school groan. Even some teachers groaned! The good news is that you'll all get out at about noon everyday this week and get free brunch. Do your best on the test and be ready for tomorrow. All day is free period for everyone to study." Mr. Highwind replied as he ended the broadcast. The bell rang, everyone picked up their stuff, and walked out their door. The group walked to their lockers to put away their school supplies.

"Ya know, it's gonna be extremely quiet in our class during these tests. It's sucks that we got the strictest teacher for the tests." Shibo commented as he twisted the lock on his locker.

"I know, I can barely lift a finger during his Calculus class." Namine replied as she put her books in her locker.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We got a whole free day! A solid free day! What should we do?" Riku replied after slamming his locker.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the library for some studying. I got C's and D's last year and my dad got so mad. I was disappointed in myself as well. I want to do better this year." Kahori replied as she got her bag on.

"That's a good idea. Namine, you comin'?" Kairi asked as she got ready to follow Kahori. Namine nodded and closed her locker. The three girls headed on to the library.

"Well, I guess it's just us three." Riku replied looking at Sora and Shibo.

"Actually, I'm gonna catch breakfast. I'm starving." Sora replied as he rubbed his stomach.

"Dude, you had 3 stacks of pancakes." Riku replied using his hands figuratively.

"So? You know I'm always hungry." Sora replied as he turned and headed to the gym. Their school served breakfast at a stand near the gym. There, they were required to eat either inside the gym, or at the bleachers of the track field.

"So, Shibo? What about you?" Riku asked with hope in his eyes.

"I'm gonna go look around. I haven't actually seen the whole school." Shibo replied as he ran off. He ran out the doors and went towards the Mech Class rooms.

"GREAT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Riku yelled to thin air. Everything was silent. He shrugged and walked on. He continued walking until he spotted the school's cheerleaders. He hid under the bleachers to watch them practice.

"2, 4, 6, 8, who do we appreciate? SHARKS! SHARKS! Gooooooooooo SHARKS!" the lead cheerleader cheered. Riku drooled as Sora walked up to him.

"Dude! What are you doing? Remember the last time you did this?" Sora quietly scolded. Last time Riku did this, he was suspended and had to write 5 apology letters. Sadly, Namine spotted him from the window of the library. The library is about 2 stories tall, sue me. Riku spotted her too and made a run for it. "Where ya going?" Sora yelled. Namine sped past him like a bullet. Riku quickly ran behind Building A and jumped into the window to the band room. Namine quickly passed the window as she was in pursuit of her 'boyfriend'. Riku let out a breath and turned. His eyes turned big. He was in a room full of 'bandies' as he called 'em. He quickly ran out of the room before he could be 'infected with their bandness' as he calls it (no offence to any people in band!). Sadly, he was right in front of Namine, I mean she was a few centimeters away from his face. He looked up and gave an innocent smile. Namine dragged Riku all the way to the only place that wasn't supervised, the back of the gym. I won't tell you what she's going to do, but I will say this, she's going to do what she did to Riku last night, only worse.

**After School**

"Ah, I that was fun!" Shibo cheered as he stepped outside of the school.

"Yeah, Namine, Kairi, and I didn't even study! We just played around." Kahori replied cheerfully as he followed. Sora, Kairi, and Namine followed. Riku limped, again. "I got an idea! How about you guys meet me at my place for studying? You guys can sleepover too!" Kahori proposed. Everyone agreed and headed home to gather their stuff and ask permission from their parents. Luckily, everyone's parents agreed and they headed to Kahori's house, er, mansion. A maid welcomed them in and showed them the way into the living room. Well, didn't look like a living room, but a warehouse. A big chinese carpet was laid out and a bunch of couches, chairs, tables, pictures, plants, and electronic items were all over the place. Lot's of food was there too. Kahori was already there with textbooks.

"Okay! Let's get this study thing on!" Sora cheered as he put his things down.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Okay, The Civil War was between the Union and the?" Kahori asked Riku. He was munching on chips and drinking soda.

"Um, I'll get back to you on that." Riku replied with food flying out of his mouth.

"Dude, don't you have any manners? Oh, and the answer is the Confederates. Can we stop now? My brain feels bulbous and it's getting boring." Shibo asked as he rolled over. Everyone was tired and it was only 7:00.

"Okay, let's stop and relax. I think we've studied enough." Kahori replied as she gathered the textbooks and put them on the table, away from all the snacks of course. "So, what to do now?" Kahori asked looking at everyone.

"Eh, there's always Destiny Idol." Kairi replied as she turned on the TV and changed the channel. Kahori shrugged and brought over a bowl of french fries.

"Come on Nathan Gantelino! (i just made that name up!)" Namine replied as he sang. By about 10:00, they turned off the TV and went to bed. The next morning, they got themselves ready for school and drove off. The killer tests were about to begin.

**Khknight: SOHOWWASTHATCHAPPY?ILIKEDIT!DIDYOULIKEIT?IREALLYLIKEDIT!**

**Sora: ...he ate his weight in potato chips, pizza, french fries, and anything else with sugar and that's junk food.**

**Kairi: Yep.**

**Riku: Uh huh.**

**Khknight: -runs around in a small circle while yelling out random things-**

**Sora, Kairi, & Riku: -blankly stare at Khknight-**


	3. Chapter 3 WOOOH! MALL TRIP!

**Khknight: The end of the year is almost here!**

**Sora: Don't you mean school year?**

**Khknight: ...your point?**

**Kairi: Okay, has he been drinking?**

**Riku: I'll get the tester.**

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Khknight does own Shibo and Macduffygirl owns Kahori.**

**Khknight: HAMNEGGSNFLUFFYKITTENS!**

**A Time That Seemed Endless 2**

**Chapter 3 WOOOH! MALL TRIP!**

They got to their homeroom and took their seats. Mr. Valentine sat at his seat as Mr. Highwind gave his announcement show. "Good morning students. As you all know, the tests start today. The good news is that they will only last until next Friday. The only rules around these tests are 1. No talking, 2. No cheating, 3. No eating, 4. No leaving your testing room..." Mr. Highwind read his endless list of rules. Unaware to him was that everyone was practically sleeping at rule number one. That includes teachers. So, his broadcast ended, Mr. Valetine passed out the tests, and they began.

**Two Weeks Later**

Finally, the tests were over, everyone was exhausted, and everbody awaited their scores. Well, the tests were actually over Thursday and the teachers lied. Anyway, let's get on with the story. We find Shibo waiting outside the school, awaiting his friends. He already got his scores since they started with last names. Shibo got straight B's, to his surprise. The last few years, Shibo got C's and a few D's. Finally, his friends ran out of the school, cheering and laughing. "What happened? What did you guys get?" Shibo asked.

"WOOOOH! I GOT STRAIGHT A'S!" Kahori cheered at the top of her lungs. She was jumping up and down as though she won the lottery.

"We got A's and B's!" Kairi and Namine cheered as she jumped together. They were jumping as if They just met Jesse McCartney. (I don't own him! I don't even know him!)

"Well, I got straight B's SOLID B's." Sora replied. He wasn't really cheery, but he was still happy.

"Dang, I got C's and a few D's." Riku replied sadly. He was sadder than people at a funeral.

"Dude, that's what you get for not studying. You'll do better next year. Remember to study." Shibo replied.

"Hey, hit the mall after we show our parents our scores?" Sora asked.

"Sure, if my parents let me." Riku replied sadly.

"They let you hang out with us when you destroyed the DMV. Why wouldn't they?" Kairi asked. Each of them jumped in their cars and drove home. Well, Riku took the bus home. All of their parents were very pleased with their grades. Riku's parents took it very well, they just told him to do better next year. Each of them got a credit card and bolted off to the mall. They met at the food court and headed off.

"Guys, wanna hit Hollister? (i don't own that either!)" Sora asked. Everyone nodded and headed to Hollister. Sora, Riku, Kahori, and Namine didn't find anything. Kairi, however, found a small pink jacket. Shibo bought a pair of baggy jeans, as if he doesn't have enough.

"So, let's head off to F. Y. E (let's just say i don't own any stores in this story)." Riku replied. Again, they nodded and ran off to the store. Everyone got at least one cd. Sora got Fall Out Boy's From Under The Cork Tree and Dem Franchize Boyz's On The Top Of Our Game. Kairi got Rihanna's A Girl Like Me and Panic! At The Disco's A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Riku got E-40's My Ghetto Report Card and The All-American Reject's Move Along. Namine got My Chemical Romance's Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and Bow Wow's Wanted. Shibo got Hawthorne Height's If Only You Were Lonely and Taking Back Sunday's Louder Now. Last, but not least, Kahori got Chris Brown's, well, Chris Brown and Taking Back Sunday's Louder Now as well. (fine, i don't own anything mentioned in the mall)

"Well, let's split up and look around." Shibo requested.

"Fine, but we'll meet at the food court again, 'kay?" Kahori asked. Everyone nodded and ran off. Shibo headed to Gamestop, Sora ran off to Foot Locker, Kairi went to Anchor Blue, Kahori went to Hot Topic, Riku ran to Banana Republic, and Namine went to Borders. Everyone else gets into situations that you would be in if you went to one of these stores except Shibo. Let's watch and see, shall we?

Shibo went inside the store and gazed at all the games. "Hey kid, you really like video games?" the store clerk asked. Shibo raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, kinda." Shibo answered. He was always nervous when he spoke to people he didn't know.

"Well, I got this game that will knock your socks off. A game that no one has even heard of, not even any trailers out of it. Are you a true gamer? Are you worthy of...dun dun dun... OmniPlay? (i do own this however!)" the strange store clerk asked.

"Dude, it's the 21st century, not the Medival Ages. Anyway, what kind of game is OmniPlay? A pretty corny name by the way." Shibo replied. He was getting pretty annoyed.

"It's everything. It brings you into a whole new way of gaming. Also, this game is only for the GameXStation6000. (this one too!) There's only one in the world and it's right here in this shop." the store clerk answered slyly. Shibo was getting suspsious.

_Why would a store clerk talk to me about a game that no one has even heard of? Then again, any game is good with me._ He thought. "Okay, you're on. How much?" Shibo asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just want to know how the game is." the store clerk answered again. He put the products in a large bag and Shibo walked out of the store with the bag. He headed off to the food court where everyone was probably waiting.

"So, what now? It's only 5:00." Kairi questioned. Everyone's stomach growled at the same time.

"So, let's go to Pat & Oscar's? My treat." Kahori asked. Everyone quickly nodded and bolted off to the restaurant.

**A Bit Later**

Kahori, Sora, and Shibo were scarfing down as much pizza as they could. Riku was stuffing himself with breadsticks. Kairi and Namine stared at them with their forks in their salads. "How can they not get fat and sick from that?" Kairi asked as she scooped up pieces of lettuce.

"Eh, probably something to do with hormones." Namine answered as she gulped.

"So, anybody find anything good?" Shibo asked after he swallowed a piece of pizza.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Nothing."

"Same here."

"So I'm the only one who got something?" Shibo was extremely surprised. Usually, when they split up, everyone except Shibo got something.

"What'cha get?" Kairi asked.

"A video game and system for free! Spell it! F-R-E-E!" Shibo cheered. He was practically jumping around as though he met Taking Back Sunday.

"Hey, why don't we all sleepover at my house? We can set it up there in the Oak Room, or the AWESOMISHY ROOM as I call it." Kahori replied.

"What about our clothes? And where are we gonna sleep?" Namine asked. She's usually like this in Calm Mode. Ignore it.

"We have king-sized beds and closets the size of Ohio. We'll be fine. Call your parents and tell them that your gonna spend the night at my house." Kahori commanded.

Everyone nodded and did as they were told. They finished their food and headed outside. Well, Riku stayed to grab about 24 boxes full of breadsticks. They hopped in their cars and drove off to Kahori's mansion. They dropped their mouths at the sight of the AWESOMISHY ROOM. It was a huge room with red carpeting, a TV reaching almost the ceiling(extremely high ceiling by the way), a stereo system that would make earthquakes seem like squeaks, a couch that could fin about 10 people, tons of arcade games, video games, movies, cds, and prize grabbers, a huge fridge about half the size of the TV filled with snacks, the entrance to a Lazer Tag gameroom, and 6 huge beds.

"Kahori, do you mind if I live here? I've fallen into heaven." Sora asked. Kahori giggled.

"This is only the room my parents let me invite my friends into to stay. They never let me use the bigger one." Kahori replied. Everyone died at this point.

"THERE'S A BIGGER ROOM!" Riku yelled. Kahori went up and slapped him.

"So, are we gonna try this game or what?" Kairi asked impatiently. They nodded and Shibo set his bag down. He took out the box and the game. Sora, Riku, and Shibo spent about 3 hours trying to hook up the system while Kairi, Namine, and Kahori sat on the couch eating ice cream and watching them work.

"You know, this seems very familiar. Now I remember! This is like the time we were sitting on the beach while the boys worked on the boat. Remember? The island?" Namine asked.

"Oh, I remember." Kairi agreed.

"Me too. It's a shame that the others aren't going with us to the island this summer." Kahori replied. Every summer, they would go to the island and spend about 2 weeks there. Finally, the boys were done setting the system up. Shibo put in the controllers (its a 6 slot system), threw everyone a controller, and set the game disc in. He turned on the game and jumped on the couch.

"Welcome to the GameXStation6000." the voice on the screen said. "Get ready for the ultimate gaming experience." it said as a bright light shown. They gazed at the pretty light. Next thing they know, it surrounds them and they end up in a cyber-looking area!

**Khknight: Well, a whole new mess.**

**Sora: Should I get the broom?**

**Khknight: I don't mean it literally.**

**Sora: ...your point?**

**Khknight: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Whole New Adventure

**Sora: Hey! Where's K-boy?**

**Kairi: I dunno. Probably hunting bacon.**

**Sora: ...WAIT FOR ME! -runs off-**

**Kairi: ... Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own shit except Shibo. Macduffygirl owns Kahori. I might as well join in. -follows Sora-**

**Riku: -yawns- Hello? Anyone There?**

**A Time That Seemed Endless 2**

**Chapter 4 A Whole New Adventure**

They landed in the strange land. Well, Riku was on the ground still screaming, thinking he was still falling through the bright abyss. Namine walked over and slapped him.

"Welcome players, to the GameXStation6000." a computer voice said. Everyone turned to see a giant screen and an evil looking face.

"What's going on here?" Kahori demanded. The computer laughed evilly.

"Why, you're here to play games." The computer said evilly. Sora was getting pissed off.

"Who do you think you are anyway buster?" Sora demanded. The computer lauged evilly once again.

"My name is Xozon. And you're mine to entertain me!" The computer answered. Shibo was thinking long and hard.

"Hmm. This guys seems so familiar." Shibo told himself. Xozon blasted Shibo out of his thoughts with his great voice.

"ENOUGH TALK! IT'S TIME TO PLAY!" Xozon roared. He emitted a wide laser over them, and they disappeared piece by piece. Sora reconstructed in a Medieval looking area.

"Man, first I'm in a place that looks like something out of Tron. Now I'm in The Lord of the Rings?" Sora said pissed off. He was in a land consisting of green plains, grey mountains, and a deep forest over some hills.

"Greetings young warrior." a deep voice said behind him. Sora gulped and turned around slowly. A large figure dressed in silver armor stood before him.

"It is time to raid the Great Castle of Shadow. Would you like to join us?" it said.

"Okay, dude, I'm no warrior. I may be able to swordfight, but...WHAT THE HELL?" Sora replied as he looked down. he was dressed in blue armor and he had a huge sword on his back. He pulled it out, and freaked even more out.

"THIS SWORD IS HUGE! Yet, it's almost as light as a feather." Sora replied. The large figure kneeled to Sora's face.

"This is the Sword of the Wind. With your great strength in your heart, you, Sir Soramno, are the only one who can wield it's power. It would mean much to us if you join us. Your strength is greatly needed." the large knight replied. Sora thought, and decided.

"So, what's in it for me?" Sora asked, putting away his great sword. The large figure stood up.

"You will bask in glory, knowing you have vanquished the evil." he said.

"Eh, I'm in dude. Let's head in! What was your name again?" Sora asked.

"My name is Slentzer. That's Lorima and Kurtz." Slentzer replied, pointing to 2 other knights. Sora nodded and a helmet materialized, covered everything but his eyes. A digital screen appeared on his arm, and a 0 appeared.

"What's this?" Sora asked. A familiar voice appeared in his head.

"That's you're point counter. Each time you defeat a foe, you will earn points. If you wish to survive, you will need 50,000 points by the end of this journey. If you fail, well, let's just say you need 50,000 points to survive." it said as it faded. Sora nodded nervously and followed the other 3 knights. The wooden drawbridge dropped in front of them and they entered.

**Meanwhile**

Kairi regenerated in another cyber room, except it was all white, not blue, purple, and black. She looked down in shock. She was dressed in blue and white techno/rave-type clothes. Her hair was in the same style too. In front of her, a small screen appeared.

"Welcome to the DDR 2000X. Pick your song." it said. Kairi scrolled down a list of songs.

"Ooh! Butterfly!" Kairi cheered as she pressed the screen. The screen disappeared and another screen appeared on her arm.

"Cool! Totally stylish! Wait, what is this?" Kairi asked. The same voice that appeared in Sora's head appeared in Kairi's head.

"A point counter. You will need to score at least 10,000 points in 4 rounds." it said. Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"How do I get points anyway? And what'll happen if I don't get that many points?" Kairi asked. The voice chuckled.

"You'll see." it said slyly as it went away. Music began to play and a sky blue bull's-eye appeared under her feet.

"Oh, I get it." Kairi said to herself as she began to dance.

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Aiyaiyai...**_

_**Where's my samurai?**_

_**Aiyaiyai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**Aiyaiyai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**I've been searching for a man**_

_**All across Japan**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who is strong**_

_**But still a little shy**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

_**Aiyaiyai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**Aiyaiyai**_

_**I'm your little butterfly**_

_**Green, black and blue**_

_**Make the colors in the sky**_

_**I'm searching in the woods**_

_**And high upon the hills**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai**_

_**Someone who won't regret**_

_**To keep me in his net**_

_**Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

_**Aiyai**_

Kairi took a breath as she finished dancing. She looked at her point counter.

"Only 2,500 points, huh? Alrighty! This should be easy!" Kairi cheered. The same small screen appeared and she chose her next song. Unknown to her, another sky blue bull's-eye appeared.

**Elsewhere**

Riku reanimated on a large beach. He stood up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow, this sure beats Destiny Islands." he said. He looked down and was shocked. He was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?" he yelled. A noticable voice appeared. A surfboard with a psychotic looking flame on it materialized before him. In addition, a small screen appeared, it activated, and a 0 was placed there.

"This is your point counter. You will need at least 2,000 points to win this game." the voice said.

"AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" Riku yelled back at the voice. The voice groaned.

"It's pretty much self-explanatory." the voice said. Riku just stood there, still confused.

"GET ON THE DAMN SURFBOARD AND GET YOUR ASS OUT IN THE WATER AND PERFORM SOME DAMN TRICKS!" the voice roared. Riku stuck his finger in his ear.

"Jeez, a simple explaination would suffice." Riku mumbled as he ran into the water.

**Somewhere**

Namine took consciousness again in a dark room. A screen appeared before her.

"Welcome, Naminane. Choose your opponent." a computerized voice said. Namine shrugged and went along with the act. She scrolled down a long list of people. She choose the cutest guy she could find. "You have chosen Yoriko. Get ready." the computer said. It disappeared and the lights went on. A screen appeared on the ground and a 0 took place.

"You will need to beat at least 10 people. Good luck!" a voice said as it chuckled. Namine laughed nervously and got herself ready for what was to come.

"Well, hello Miss B-U-T-FUL. Just cause you're pretty, doesn't mean you get an easy match." another voice said. A man wearing a blue T-Shirt, blue jeans, and motorcycle boots came and took a fighting stance.

"M-match?" Namine asked nervously. Yoriko charged at Namine as she screamed.

**At Another Area**

Shibo awoke in a small room. He sat up as he shook his head. A loud banging woke him up more.

"Hey foo! The race is about to start!" a deep voice yelled.

"Race?" Shibo asked. He sat up and walked to the only door in the room. His eyes twinkled at the sight. A highly modified 2007 Nissan Skyline GT-R sat before him with a flame/ice dragon vinyl. He jumped in, started the car, and drove out of the small garage. A Honda Civic pulled up next to him.

"Follow me! You've got only 2 minutes before the clock starts!" the driver said. Shibo shrugged and followed him through what looked like Miami Florida, night style.

**In The Last 'Land' **

Kahori woke up on a soft dirt ground. She shook her head and stood up. Before her stood a huge garden. A bucket hit the back of her head. She turned around, furious.

"Hey! We gotta get to work!" a small girl said. Kahori shook her head and looked at the bucket. She freaked out. She had transformed into a chibi version of herself. "Hurry up! We're gonna make Mr. Madin angry again!" the same girl called. Kahori shrugged and ran after her.

**Khknight: Finally, that was a long chappy. **

Sora: But I look good in the armor!

Kairi: And me in the techno clothes!

Khknight: ...your point?


	5. Chapter 5 Yin Yang

**Khknight: -yawn- Welcome to another chapter, blah blah blah.**

**Sora: -pokes khknight with stick-**

**Khknight: Quit it.**

**Sora: -pokes khknight-**

**Khknight: Quit it.**

**Sora: -gently pokes khknight-**

**Khknight: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Kairi: Disclaimer: Khknight doesn't own anything. He does own Shibo. Macduffygirl owns Kahori**

**Sora: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! MY SPLEEN!**

**A Time That Seemed Endless 2**

**Chapter 5 Yin-Yang**

Sora took a deep breath as he lead the knights into the fortress. Slentzer put his hand on Sora's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Be wary young one." Sletzer warned. "There should be a flood of goblins in 3, 2..." Suddenly, a loud rumbling entered the room. Out of every exit out of the room, came millions of tiny goblins wielding a spiked club. They surrounded them and stopped. Sletzer pulled out his sword as Lorima pulled out a whip and Kurtz brought out a shotgun. Sora quickly pulled his sword out and got ready. The goblins roared as they charged. Sora closed his eyes and held his sword infront of him. His sword yelled a high pitch whining as it shined white. The great light engulfed the room, including the knights. It slowly disappeared, Sora openned his eyes.

"Uh, what just happened?" Sora asked. Sletzer chuckled.

"You activated the defence mechanisim. The sword works on your thoughts and emotions, so, when you thought about protecting yourself, the sword did it's magic." Sletzer explained. Sora looked at the sword and back at Sletzer.

"Okay, anything else Yoda?" Sora asked sarcastically. Sletzer nodded no and they headed up the stairs to the next floor. There, more goblins sat there, except they were all in armor with iron clubs. Sora gulped and held his sword close. The goblins charged at the small group as Sletzer, Lorima, and Kurtz readyed themselves. Sletzer charged as Kurtz started to shoot some goblins. Lorima leaped into the middle of the goblins and threw her whip up, blasting goblins away. Sora shook his head and joined the battle. He ran through each foe, slashing them in the process. Sletzer stood in one place, allowing goblins to leap at him and striking each one down. Lorima continually moved her whip as goblins charged at her. Kurtz shot every goblin in his view as they attempted to attack. Finally, the battle was over. Sora panted as he leaned on his sword.

"Sora, are you okay?" Lorima asked. Sora nodded and got to his feet. "Good, 'cause we have many floors to go. Probably about 12 more floors." Lorima replied. Sora slipped and fell to the ground. He picked himself up and took a deep breath. They walked up the spiralling stairs to the next floor. There sat many sleeping Satyrs with spears. Sora gulped as they openned their eyes.

**Later**

The group finally made it through all the floors and were about to go to the roof where their true opponent awaited them. Sora looked at his point counter on his arm. It read 67,524 points.

"Well, at least I got enough points." Sora replied as he sat on the beast he just vanquished. He just finished off Basilisk.

"Are you ready Sora?" Kurtz asked as he reloaded his shotgun. Sora nodded nervously and they walked up the stairs. When they got there, the sky flew over their heads and a shadowed figure with a hood on stood in front of them.

"Reveal yourself!" Sletzer ordered, holding his sword straight out in front of him. The figure chuckled and removed his hood. Sora was shocked at the sight. It was a blackened version of himself.

"My name is Aros and I don't have to fight you. Even my pet can kill all four of you." he replied as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the fortress shook. A pair of wings were visible behind Aros. Soon, the sight of a huge dragon the size of Eurasia was flying there and roaring at the four knights. "ATTACK MY WYVERN!" Aros commanded, pointing the three knights. The wyvern roared once more and took up some altitude. It charged at the four knights with it's mouth ready to clamp onto them. At the last moment, Sletzer pushed Sora out of the way and the wyvern caught the three knights. Sora looked at them with thankfulness and got up. He looked in front of them and there stood Aros, about 3 inches from his face. Sora jumped back and drew his sword. Aros drew his sword as well. They each charged at each other and locked swords.

"Face it, you can't win!" Aros said. Aros chuckled as Sora began to get angry.

"That didn't work in movies, and it didn't work here neither!" Sora yelled back. He pushed back Aros and charged. Aros charged back and shoved his sword into Sora's chest. Sora groaned as Aros held him up. He dropped his sword as Aros laughed.

"See? I told you that you can't win." Aros replied as he walked to the edge of the roof. "It's game over for you!" Aros yelled victoriously. Sora got hold of his hands and reached for the sword. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Aros yelled in shock. Sora looked up and smiled.

"You may break me, but you can't break my spirit!" he yelled back as he pulled himself through the sword. He punched Aros, sending him sliding into the opposite side of the roof. He stood firmly with the sword still through him. Although it was extremely painful, he pulled the sword out of himself and walked over. Aros smiled.

"I guess you win." Aros faintly replied. Sora held the sword over his head and took his shot. The sword sat next to Aros's face.

"I fight with honor." he replied. Suddenly, the point counter on his arm flashed 'YOU WIN!'. Sora's surroundings slowly disintegrated and he reappeared in a small room. He was sitting in a pod that looked like something from Halo. Sora looked down. No wound was there and he was dressed in his normal clothes. He punched the glass repeatedly, trying to get out. Suddenly, purple gas filled the room, and Sora slowly lost consciousness. His eyelids fell over his eyes and he sat in darkness.

**Sora: Well, that was specific.**

**Khknight: -snoring-**

**Sora: Yes! A chance for revenge! -walks over, sprays shaving cream in khknight's hand, and tickles khknight's face with feather-**

**Khknight: -wipes face with shaving cream-**

**Sora: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
